Mi ángel
by dark lady kira
Summary: La vida de Darius y Draven ha cambiado drásticamente por el accidente que le arrebató la vida a sus padres, pero una pequeña luz los salva.


**Hola a todos, gente. Pues después de algún tiempecillo sin escribir, vengo aquí con un fic de Darius y Lux, de cómo se conocieron o al menos la versión que me he inventado XD. Esta mañana, escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas de los 70, se me ha ocurrido esta idea. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, nos leemos ^_^**

**Mi ángel:**

-¡Papá!-el grito infantil al unísono llegó hasta los oídos del adulto, que se volvió solo una vez, para ver a sus dos hijos, ambos con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Los niños fuertes no lloran-les dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a introducirse entre las llamas, escuchando por última vez las voces de sus hijos, mientras buscaba a su mujer.

-Tengo que entrar, tengo que salvarlos-el mayor de los pequeños quería entrar a la casa, en busca de sus progenitores. El vecindario ya estaba en alerta, tratando de sofocar las crueles y poderosas llamas, mientras que los vecinos impedían que ambos menores entrasen a las llamas.

Finalmente, extinto el incendio, encontraron dos cuerpos calcinados, pertenecientes a los padres de los niños noxianos. Aquel que los había estado reteniendo los soltó, alejándose de la escena, al igual que todos los demás: habían conseguido que no se quemaran más casas y que dos noxianos no perecieran. Lamentaban la muerte de los padres, dos grandes soldados, pero ahora los hijos tendrían que valérselas por sí mismos, ya que la piedad era para los débiles.

Mirando los cadáveres de sus padres y conteniendo las lágrimas, el pequeño Darius aguantaba estoico los sollozos de su hermano pequeño, que a su lado, lloraba incontroladamente, de rodillas y con el cuerpo lleno de hollín, al igual que el mayor.

-Cállate ya, Draven. No podemos hacer nada más que seguir hacia delante-con paso firme, se adentró en lo que quedaba de la casa. Todos sus recuerdos, toda su familia, volatilizados en un segundo. Pasa al lado de sus padres, procurando no mirar sus rostros, o lo que quedaba de ellos.

Poco se había salvado de la catástrofe. El pequeño Darius cogió una manta grande, un par de pantalones que no estaban muy chamuscados, al igual que una camiseta. Una chaqueta de su hermano sobresalía por debajo de un armario pequeño. Logró cogerla, comprobando que se trataba de la que una semana antes había comprado su madre. La estrujó entre sus manos, procurando no llorar, sin conseguirlo.

Avanzó hacia la cocina, nada salvable por allí. Volvió a salir, encontrándose con su hermano acariciando el rostro calcinado de su madre, llorando sin emitir un solo sonido.

-Vámonos-susurró Darius, echándose el hato de la escasa ropa y la manta a la espalda, cogiendo la mano de su hermano y tirando de él para levantarlo y alejarlo de tan macabra escena.

Ahora nada sería igual, la piedad y la caridad eran símbolo de debilidad en Noxus, y por suerte o por desgracia, ellos eran noxianos. Las calles serian su hogar a partir de ahora. No más un sitio caliente para dormir, no más comida servida en la mesa, no más llamar a su madre porque su hermano se metía con él. Decidido a no llorar nunca más, y a proteger lo único que quedaba de su familia, Darius avanzó por la calle, iluminada con fuertes rayos de sol, haciendo de aquel un magnifico día…

-Hermano… Tengo hambre-susurra en bajo el menor de ellos, abrazando sus rodillas y temblando. Han pasado los meses, y el crudo invierno azota Noxus por los cuatro costados. Darius mira a Draven, temblando también. La manta que rescatara de su antigua casa no es suficiente para entrar en calor en una fría y húmeda calle, en la cual está cayendo intermitentemente una fina llovizna, que se vuelve más fuerte según pasan los minutos.

El mayor sabe que su hermano no está bien. Le vuelve a poner la mano en la frente, comprobando la alta temperatura, impotente por no hacer nada por la fiebre. Hace tres días que no comen, eso sumado a la humedad que les cala hasta los huesos está haciendo mella en sus pequeños cuerpos.

-Tenemos que movernos de aquí-envolviendo a su hermano en la manta lo mejor que puede, y cogiéndolo al peso, el joven noxiano avanza lentamente por las calles desiertas, hasta encontrar un techado. Por lo menos la lluvia dejará de molestarlos-, i-iré a por algo d-de comer-tambaleándose, deja a su hermano en el soportal, saliendo a la ahora torrencial lluvia. Necesitan comer… Una migaja, un hueso medio pocho, algo, y lo necesitan ya.

Su pie tropieza con algo metálico, y oyendo en el tintineo el sonido de la esperanza busca afanosamente, encontrándose con una armónica. Con un grito de frustración y rabia arroja el instrumento delante de él.

-¡Ay!-una voz infantil se oye por donde ha tirado el instrumento, y un pequeño llanto.

-"¿Una niña?"-piensa, corriendo hacia delante, tropezándose con ella, la cual se queja de nuevo y cae al suelo de culo, lo mismo que Darius-, eh, mira por donde caminas-le gruñe.

-Lo-Lo siento mucho, perdóname-murmura una vocecilla.

La niña se levanta, sacudiéndose el impermeable y tomando su paraguas del suelo. Mira al frente encontrándose con el que la ha empujado. Un niño de más o menos su edad, cabello y cuerpo sucio y muy desaliñado y las ropas rotas, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con superioridad.

Por su parte Darius contemplaba con semblante serio a aquella niña. Inmediatamente le cayó mal. Su pelo rubio bien cuidado, su ropa impoluta, salvo por la mancha de barro de haber caído al suelo por el empujón. Su paraguas, su cesta, su todo. Todo lo que él no podía tener por culpa del estúpido incendio que le arrebató todo.

-Lárgate de aquí, esta es mi calle-se pone de perfil, mirándola de reojo.

-S-se te ha caído esto antes-la niña se acerca a él, tendiéndole la armónica-, toma-una sonrisa resplandeciente como un sol aparece en su cara.

Darius se queda estupefacto. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le sonreía así. Con la mente fija en esa sonrisa, toma la armónica de las manos de ella, viendo que tiene un chichón en la frente.

-Lo siento si te dolió-se disculpa. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no ha sido nada-lo mira de nuevo de arriba abajo-, me preocupas más tu… ¿Qué te ha pasado?-alarmada, mira las heridas que tiene, su rostro sin color y sus temblores. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quita su impermeable, poniéndoselo y ajustándole la capucha-, así no te mojarás-se engancha a él, poniéndole debajo del paraguas.

-Eh, que haces-intenta quitarse el chubasquero, pero es lo mejor que la ha podido pasar. No sentir la fría lluvia en su piel, y sentir algo de calor por la proximidad de ella y por la prenda-, ¿q-que haces sola por aquí? Es peligroso-ella baja la cabeza.

-Me… Me he perdido en la lluvia. Seguía a mi padre, pero en un momento desapareció de mi vista-un pinchazo doloroso atraviesa al niño en el pecho.

-Ven conmigo… Mi hermano y yo no estamos lejos de aquí-agarrado a ella, la guía hacia donde su hermano yace acurrucado sobre sí mismo. La niña alarmada, corre hacia él, poniéndole la mano en la frente y viendo que está peor que su hermano.

-Necesita ir a un medico-Draven, al escuchar una voz nueva, abre los ojos, encontrándose con los azules de la niña, y con mechones de su cabello rubio haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

-Hermano… ¿Viene un ángel a llevarme con nuestros padres?-pregunta, delirando. La niña se ríe, haciendo que ambos se maravillen.

-No soy un ángel, soy una niña corriente… Mi nombre es Luxana, encantada de conoceros-les sonríe-, pero llamadme Lux-.

Comprobando su temperatura, Lux le quita los harapos a Draven de un tirón, dejándole en calzoncillos, alarmando a su hermano.

-Eh-la agarra del brazo, pero ella se suelta de un tirón.

-Déjame, que se lo que hago. Mi madre es médica. En estos casos hay que darle calor al enfermo-se quita su grueso abrigo, quedándose vestida con el vestido nada mas, un vestido azul como el cielo, de vivos blancos, y un lacito de igual color a la altura del esternón medio. Le pone el abrigo al hermano menor, abrochándoselo hasta el cuello y poniéndole la capucha. Es un abrigo largo, hasta casi el suelo, por lo que el niño, más pequeño que ella, queda totalmente cubierto.

-¿Puedes llevarnos con tu madre?-Lux niega con la cabeza.

-Ella no está aquí, está en Demacia, nuestra casa-Darius se echa hacia detrás, con sorpresa. Una demaciana acababa de salvarles prácticamente la vida.

-Los demacianos sois malvados. Matáis a los nuestros sin consideración y despreciáis a los niños noxianos, como semillas malignas-ladra Darius-, no queremos tu ayuda, vete de aquí-.

Lux frunce el ceño, encarándose con él.

-¿Me ves que vaya a mataros, imbécil?-Darius se queda estupefacto con la charla que comienza a darle Lux acerca de la igualdad entre naciones y de lo que piensan los demacianos de los noxianos, mientras Draven se ríe por lo bajini desde el abrigo. Finalmente Lux se da la vuelta, enfadada y cruzándose los brazos.

-Lo siento, Luxana-se disculpa el niño, arrebujándose en el chubasquero.

-No pasa nada-se vuelve a dar la vuelta, encarándolos y sonriéndoles. Tiembla un poco de frio, pero no la importa, esos niños necesitan más sus cosas que ella-, ¿tenéis hambre? Tengo algo de comer en la cesta… Habíamos venido de picnic, pero se puso todo patas arriba cuando empezó a llover-los hermanos no la escuchaban, solo miraban la cesta, casi salivando. Cuando Lux les tendió un voluminoso sándwich a cada uno, definitivamente pensaron que era un ángel que venía a rescatarlos-, ¿cómo os llamáis?-pregunta con una sonrisa, viendo cómo mas que comer, devoran.

-Áfius-responde uno con la boca llena y los bordes de esta, manchados de tomate, haciendo que a Lux le entre la risa.

-Ráfen-responde el otro desde la capucha. Lux escucha un sollozo y asustándose, mira al menor de los tres-, áfias, i angel-Lux le acaricia la cabeza.

-Traga antes de hablar, o vas a ahogarte-oye el sonido de la comida pasando por la garganta, y el sollozo más pronunciado que antes.

-Gracias, mi ángel-Draven la mira con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa como la que no había hecho antes, de gratitud extrema.

-Y-yo no soy el ángel de nadie-viendo que la lluvia no amaina y que le entra la sed, la niña sale, poniendo el paraguas boca abajo, en el que comienza a acumularse la lluvia-, no os he entendido antes, cuando me habéis dicho vuestros nombres-los mira.

-Darius-se presenta el mayor.

-D-Draven-se restriega los ojos con las mangas del abrigo.

-Son nombres muy poderosos-con algo de dificultad, lleva el paraguas a resguardo, sacando un vaso de la cesta-, bebed, esta agua es la mejor que podéis encontrar-llena el vaso y se lo tiende a Draven-, ¿sigues teniendo frio?-.

-No tanto como antes-dice, antes de beber con ansia.

-Las ropas mojadas te estaban haciendo más daño-se gira hacia Darius-, tu también deberías quitártelas, el chubasquero te aislará del frio-el niño asiente, haciéndola caso-, mañana podríamos ir a la casa en la que estoy habitando ahora, y podría pedirle a mi padre que os diera ropas nuevas-se queda pensativa un momento.

-¿Por qué estás viviendo aquí si eres de Demacia?-pregunta Darius, tomado el vaso con agua que le tiende la niña.

-Mi padre es el embajador de Demacia… Hemos venido de visita oficial, para hablar una tregua entre nuestras ciudades-estado-les tiende otro sándwich a cada una mientras ella bebe del vaso, temblando ligeramente de frio.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-Darius se termina su segundo sándwich, suspirando satisfecho.

-Ayudar a la gente es uno de mis principios… Si todos nos ayudásemos no habría guerras por el poder ni nada por el estilo… Me apena ver que vuestra propia gente no ayuda a los desfavorecidos, porque cree que es símbolo de debilidad. Pero se equivocan. Alguien que ayuda a alguien será amigo de esa persona para siempre… ¡Achís!-el gracioso estornudo provoca que los hermanos se rían.

-No deberías decir cosas tan filosóficas estando a punto de resfriarte-Darius la hace un gesto con la mano-, ven, no podemos dejar que nuestro ángel se resfríe, ¿verdad Draven?-.

-Verdad hermano-la pequeña se pone entre los dos niños y se abrazan mutuamente, dándose calor.

-No soy un ángel-se mosquea Lux, frunciendo el ceño y estornudando de nuevo.

-Eres nuestro ángel, Luxana. Donde quiera que estés, a pesar de lo que podamos llegar a ser en el futuro, siempre estaremos ahí para ti-susurra Draven.

Los tres se quedan dormidos al rato, abrazados, sin sentir frio aquella noche de crudo invierno noxiano, forjando unos lazos que les sería muy difíciles romper a quien quisiera que lo intentase…

El sol comienza a despuntar, dándole en los ojos a la niña, la cual se despierta entre un gracioso bostezo, rodeada de los dos hermanos.

-Vamos despertad, hoy hace un buen día-les zarandea un poco, saliendo del cálido abrazo-, mi padre tiene que estar muy preocupado-mira alrededor.

El paraguas no está, se lo tuvo que llevar el viento anoche, y en la cesta hay tres sándwich más. Coge uno comenzando a comérselo, mientras que los hermanos se despiertan de su letargo.

-Me siento genial-Darius se palmea el estomago con una sonrisa.

-Toma, así te sentirás mejor-Lux le tiende su sándwich, y a Draven el suyo. Se acerca, poniéndole la mano en la frente-, tu temperatura ha bajado, pero todavía necesitas que te mire un medico. Terminad de comeros eso, iremos a la casa.

Las ropas, dejadas por Lux estiradas en un rincón, se han secado durante la noche, y aunque ahora están frías, es mejor ponérselas. Los hermanos se visten con los harapos, volviéndose a poner el chubasquero y el abrigo respectivamente.

-Vámonos, estarán impacientes- Lux toma a cada uno de una mano, comenzando a caminar por la desérticas y frías calles.

-Seguro que por vernos a nosotros no-murmura el mayor, sintiéndose protegido por el contacto de la mano de la niña.

-¿Por qué estáis en la calle? ¿Y vuestros padres?-pregunta.

-Murieron en un incendio-le dice Draven-, todo quedo calcinado, toda nuestra vida. Y no hay nadie que se haga cargo de nosotros-.

-Yo me encargaré de que no nos ocurra nada-dice Darius, valientemente, haciendo que Lux sonría.

-Qué relación más bonita tienes con tu hermano-.

-Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, Luxana-.

-Bueno, ahora también me tenéis a mí, ¿no?-.

Caminan tranquilamente por la calle. La gente comienza a madrugar, para ir a su trabajo, quedando sorprendidos por ver a dos pequeños mendigos sonrientes prendidos de la mano de una señorita. Las patrullas resonaban en todos los rincones, poniendo en alerta a los ciudadanos, nada común para las horas que son.

-Ejem-Lux se aclara la garganta-, ¿me puede decir que está pasando, señora?-pregunta educadamente a una anciana, asomada a la ventana de su casa.

-Están buscando a la hija del embajador demaciano, pequeña. Se perdió ayer y no saben donde esta-la responde, volviendo a meterse a la casa.

-Ah que bien, llegaremos pronto-sonríe, arrastrando detrás de si a los dos niños. Casi corriendo, los tres se dan de bruces con alguien, cayendo se al suelo todos revueltos.

-Ay-se queja la niña, llevándose una mano a la frente, al chichón de ayer, que es donde se ha golpeado ahora.

-¡Lux! ¡Luxana!-la niña mira hacia arriba, viendo una figura familiar.

-Padre-le sonríe, abrazándole.

-Me has tenido muy preocupado, ¿Dónde has estado?-le coge por los hombros, agachándose a su altura y viendo detrás de ella a los niños, con su chubasquero y su abrigo.

-Con dos buenos amigos-se gira, llevándolos delante de su padre-, son Draven y Darius-se vuelve seria-, papá, necesitan un medico ya mismo. Tienen fiebre y solo he podido ofrecerles mis ropas-.

Los niños observan con recelo al demaciano. La tropa está llegando, y rodea al embajador, preguntando el capitán si todo está en orden. El adulto asiente, mirando de nuevo a los niños, sonriéndoles.

-Vamos a casa entonces, los tres necesitáis un buen baño-los niños, deslumbrados por la sonrisa del demaciano, idéntica a la de su hija, toman las manos de esta de nuevo, precediendo al padre de Lux y escoltados por la guardia, que los mira con desprecio. ¿Cómo son capaces de aceptar ayuda de un maldito demaciano?...

Nada mas llegar a la casa, los tres son empujados para el baño, donde una sirvienta les prepara el agua en una bañera enorme, y metiéndose, se quitan el frio de los huesos, Draven y Darius los que más. Luego de secarse y vestirse, les sirven comida en el salón, donde les espera el padre de Lux. Ella lo abraza, mientras que los hermanos se quedan en el quicio de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar.

-Vamos, que no muerde-Lux va hacia ellos, cogiéndoles las manos y llevándolos a la mesa, donde se sientan los cuatro. El adulto mira a los niños, que tienen la cabeza gacha, enfrente de sus platos-, ¿Qué os pasa no tenéis hambre?-Draven asiente, con los ojos humedecidos y los hombros temblando-, entonces come-cogiendo la cuchara con fuerza, como si todo eso fuese un sueño, se dispone a comerse la primera cucharada de sopa.

-Gr-Gracias, mi ángel-murmura entre sollozos, mientras continua comiendo la sopa, siendo imitado por su hermano.

Su padre la mira interrogante, y ella le cuenta su historia, de lo que han tenido que pasar y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba cuando se los encontró. La felicita y agradece por haberlos traído, unos niños no merecen una vida tan cruel, pertenezcan a la ciudad a la que pertenezcan.

Después de comerse tres platos de sopa cada uno, por lo calentito de esta les entra sueño, y Lux les conduce a su propia habitación, dejándoles su cama para dormir.

-Estaré en el salón, no os preocupéis, dormid todo lo que queráis-los hermanos la abrazan, tumbándose y arropándose hasta la raíz del pelo, haciéndola reír…

-Papá-murmura la niña, tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza recostada en la pierna de su padre mientras este la acaricia el pelo.

-Dime, mi luz-.

-¿Pueden venirse a Demacia?-le pregunta, alzándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

Los verdes de él se cruzan con los azules de ella.

-No lo sé, tesoro. Aquí las cosas son diferentes… Ellos lo han perdido todo y su sociedad no los aceptará a menos que sepan salir adelante-.

-Por eso quiero que se vengan a Demacia con nosotros… Somos su oportunidad de abandonar este funesto lugar y de cambiar su destino… No quiero que lo pasen mal, son mis amigos-el mayor asiente.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada… Mañana regresamos a Demacia, y seguramente estas cosas lleven un tiempo-.

-Pero no puedo dejarlos ahora. Sería demasiado cruel, ¿por qué no nos quedamos unos días más?-su padre niega con la cabeza.

-Las negociaciones ya han acabado, pequeña. No podemos estar aquí más tiempo-ella agacha la cabeza, triste.

-No quiero que vuelvan a las calles, papá… Solo son niños-.

-Tú también eres una niña, y ya hablas como toda una adulta-la sonríe, pero ella no lo hace. Se baja del sofá, abriendo ligeramente la puerta de su cuarto, viendo a los dos hermanos dormir.

-"Os llevaré conmigo me cueste lo que me cueste"-…

-El embajador demaciano solicita una audiencia con usted, señor-uno de los secretarios abre la puerta del despacho, mirando al embajador de su ciudad. Simplemente asiente, dando luz verde a que el otro adulto pueda entrar en la sala.

-Encantado de volver a verlo, señor-hace una reverencia educada, siendo correspondida con el otro, y un apretón de manos-, he venido aquí para pedirle un favor. Ahora tengo en casa a dos niños noxianos acogidos. Me gustaría poder llevarlos a Demacia-casi sin darle tiempo a terminar la última palabra, el embajador de Noxus comienza a reírse.

-Lo siento, pero eso es imposible. La ley no permite que alguien ajeno a la ciudad-estado pueda adoptar a niños noxianos-.

-¿Pero si permite que dos niños puedan vivir en la calle en condiciones deplorables? Me sorprenden vuestras leyes-.

-Eso ya no es de su incumbencia, señor. Aquí la piedad es símbolo de debilidad. Y ellos son unos traidores débiles por aceptar ayuda de una demaciana como su hija. Hubiese sido mejor si ella los hubiese ignorado. El orgullo de esos niños estaría intacto-.

-Y ahora estarían muertos de hambre y frio-el padre de Lux se cuadra, estirando su chaqueta-, ha sido una conversación reveladora. Espero volver a verlo pronto, señor-las últimas palabras, cargadas de odio y veneno apenas hacen mella en el otro embajador.

-Tenga un agradable viaje-dando la conversación por finalizada, el noxiano vuelve a su sitio mientras que el otro sale por la puerta hecho un basilisco…

-Hola papá-saluda la niña alegremente, cuando el adulto entra por la puerta. Los tres niños están en el salón, jugando, y Draven pintando. El mayor no puede evitar suspirar de decepción, al no poder hacer nada por aquellos niños.

-Lux, tenemos que hablar-la toma de la mano y se la lleva, mientras ella mira preocupada a sus amigos, y ellos a ella-, mira, tesoro-la dice, cuando entra en un cuarto y cierran la puerta-, no podemos llevarlos con nosotros… La ley noxiana impide que alguien ajeno a esta ciudad adopte niños-los ojos de Lux se llenan de lagrimas.

-P-Pero no podemos dejarlos aquí, papá… Ya has visto cómo están. No tienen a nadie más que a nosotros-.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo. No podemos llevarlos con nosotros… Pero podemos pagarles esta casa mensualmente para que vivan. ¿Qué te parece?-la carita de Lux se ilumina, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias papá-le da un abrazo y sale del cuarto a contarle la noticia a sus amigos.

Los niños se quedan estupefactos con la noticia, y ella les abraza, contentísima por el resultado que va a tener todo.

-Vais a poder vivir sin tener que pedir. En una casa… Me hubiese gustado que vinieseis a Demacia… Pero vuestras leyes son injustas-.

-No creo que podamos volver a venir… He acabado un poco mal con el embajador, pero espero que nuestras ciudades sigan en paz mucho tiempo-dice el padre.

-Papá, échanos una foto… Así no nos olvidaremos nunca-.

-No creo que pueda olvidar nunca lo que estás haciendo por nosotros-afirma Darius, abrazándola al igual que su hermano.

-Mirad hacia aquí-les llama la atención el adulto, sacando la foto, saliendo cada hermano a cada lado de Lux, abrazándola, con una sonrisa como nunca antes…

Pero no todo podía salir como la mente de la pequeña imaginaba. Despidiéndose de ella, al subir al carruaje, quizás para siempre, los dos hermanos se dispusieron a entrar a su nuevo hogar, cuando dos soldados les cortaron el paso.

-Vosotros no podéis entrar aquí-.

-El embajador nos ha regalado la casa… Está pagando para que vivamos aquí-Draven furioso intenta entrar, pero es repelido de una fuerte patada, que le deja tirado en el suelo.

Darius corre hacia él, viendo que no le haya pasado nada.

-Tenemos derecho a entrar en esa casa-ruge el mayor.

-Los cobardes débiles como vosotros no tenéis derecho a nada-el soldado que antes pegara a su hermano le abofetea-, un noxiano que se precie jamás dejaría que un demaciano le ayudase, por muy mal que esté. ¡Sois unos malditos débiles! ¡Fuera de nuestra vista!-un par de patadas mas disuade a los hermanos de intentar entrar a la que podría haber sido su casa.

Su ángel pensaba que ya estaban a salvo, pero la podrida ciudad en la que vivan no podría ser de otra forma. Les costó mucho más regresar a la calle después de la generosidad con la que aquellos los habían tratado. La ropa que traían puesta era lo único que les quedaba, aparte del abrigo y del chubasquero, regalados por ella.

Draven saca la foto que se hicieran ayer del abrigo de su bolsillo, mirándola, sonriendo al ver a su ángel.

-Volveremos a verla. ¿Verdad hermano?-pregunta, son la sonrisa temblando, y los ojos húmedos.

-Si… Entonces la agradeceremos todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros-Darius sonríe, mirando al nublado cielo, esperando ver algún rayo de sol…

Los años han pasado a velocidad de vértigo, y allí, en la Academia de la Guerra, es el primer día para ciertos hermanos noxianos. El mayor de ellos, enfundado en una armadura plateada y roja, con una imponente capa, mira alrededor, tratando de ubicarse, mientras que el pequeño, con su llamativa vestimenta y acicalándose los bigotes le echa el ojo a una chica que pasa por su lado.

-Fiuuu, que buena estas cariño, quieres venir a pasar la noche conmigo-Draven rodea los hombros de ella con su mano, pero ella lo mira asesinamente.

-Piérdete, flipado-y con paso firme se va de allí.

-Ja, ja, ja. Que poco sentido del humor, ¿eh, Darius?-su hermano rueda los ojos, ignorándolo.

-Vamos, que van a comenzar los emparejamientos, y no es bueno llegar tarde el primer día-.

Ellos son el primer equipo en ser elegido, por lo que pasan a una sala, donde los transportan a la Grieta del Invocador.

-Bienvenidos-les saluda una mujer enfundada en una armadura resplandeciente-, mi nombre es Leona, y te ayudare en la línea de abajo, Draven-tiende la mano, la cual el joven estrecha efusivamente.

-Yo seré vuestro bastión en medio-una voz distorsionada aparece debajo de una capucha violeta. La cara en sombras y los ojos de azul resplandeciente sorprenden a los hermanos-, Malzahar-.

-Yo os apoyaré desde la jungla, si necesitáis algo pegad un grito-se despide, mientras se va corriendo directo a por su primera presa.

-¿Y ese quién es?-pregunta el mayor de los hermanos.

-Olaf-responde la mujer-, es un buen tipo, pero cuando se enfada más vale que no estéis cerca-.

La lucha comienza, yéndose Darius a la parte de arriba. Un monstruo rojo grande como una casa le corta el paso, pero él no se amedrenta, mandándolo de vuelta a su base con tres cuartos de vida menos. El tiempo pasa y la lucha se vuelve cada vez más emocionante.

Malzahar está teniendo dificultades contra el medio del otro equipo. Revive en base cuando los dos hermanos están allí, comprando sus cosas.

-¿Qué tal vas hermano?-pregunta Darius.

-Genial, ese tal Graves no puede con mi maestría con las hachas-se ríe el menor-, ¿y qué tal el medio?-.

-Lux es muy difícil de derrotar, se ha vuelto muy fuerte durante la partida-.

En cuanto oyeron ese nombre no podían dar crédito. ¿Lux? ¿Era su Luxana de la que hablaba? Al unísono, los hermanos comenzaron a correr por la calle central, con el pecho doliéndoles de impaciencia, ignorando los gritos del invocador del Vacío. La primera torre acaba de saltar por los aires, y una horda de minions los acosan, pero no les importa. Los pasan sin dificultad, viendo delante de ellos una figura de espaldas, rodeada de luz.

La abrazan por la espalda al mismo tiempo, haciendo que de un grito asustada, preparando su arma.

-M-mi ángel-susurra Draven, poniendo su cara en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de ella, mientras que Darius la abraza contra su pecho.

-Luxana-murmura él, teniéndola entre sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-¿C-Chicos?-apenas sale un hilo de voz de la garganta de la muchacha, cuando alza la mirada y se encuentra con sus amigos de la infancia. Le pone a cada uno una mano en la mejilla, sonriéndoles-, me alegro de que estéis bien-murmura, con una lagrima cayendo por sus ojos…

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues hasta aquí este pequeño one shot. Al principio iba a tomar un camino diferente, pero me decanté por este, aunque ambos iban a acabar y a empezar igual XD. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, tomatazos, hachas giratorias, flores y felicitaciones, se acepta de todo XD. Nos leemos…**


End file.
